Bathroom Break
by darkgirl3
Summary: Jenna pulls Mason into the bathroom at school and they finish what they started that morning in his truck before school. This is set when Mason and Jenna were in high school. This story takes place during their junior year to be exact.


**Title: Bathroom Break**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Mason and Jenna**

**Summary: Jenna pulls Mason into the bathroom at school and they finish what they started that morning in his truck before school. This is set when Mason and Jenna were in high school. This story takes place during their junior year to be exact. **

**Status: Complete**

**AN: I don't own anything belongs to the creators of show and books. **

Jenna checked each of the stalls in the girls' bathroom before opening the door and pulling Mason into the bathroom. She locked the door behind them before she pushed him against the wall. She had wanted him since that morning when he had gotten out of truck. They had made out and he'd been letting his hands roam. She had a skirt on today and his hand had been teasing her. She had been so close to cumming and he had left her sitting in the passenger seat.

They said payback was a bitch, but she was going to get him back. The plan was to get him to where he was going cum and then she'd leave. However, she didn't want that so much right now. She was craving him inside of her right now. Torturing him would have to wait until another time.

Mason grinned knowing exactly what she was up to. He kissed her before moving so she was against the bathroom sink. He let his hand push her skirt up as his other one went into her hair. He held her close as she ground against him whimpering. He had been hard all day and he wouldn't have stopped this morning if not for about being caught. He just hadn't told her that somebody was coming towards them; he'd just gotten out of the truck.

He wasn't stupid he knew that it had ticked her off. It was why she hadn't joined him behind the bleachers like usual. She was trying to show him that she could control herself. He knew that wasn't true since they were in the bathroom now.

**MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ**

Jenna moaned because she wanted him right here and now. She was already wet from that morning and lunch hadn't helped her at all. He had been talking in her ear telling her what he was going to do to her. She'd bitten down on her fork when he'd said he was going to do after school today. He was going to take her from behind in the parking lot, where anybody could see them, and make her scream his name as she came.

She hadn't given into the bleachers so he had gotten back at her by talking dirty. That wasn't the only thing he had been telling her. He said he was going to take her on her front porch, with her parents in hearing range. He was going to fuck her with his fingers the next time they had dinner at his house with his parents.

He pulled her shirt up tossing it beside them on the sink before going back to kissing her. He couldn't help but smile because he still had her bra in his truck. He hadn't let her wear it today. He had been about to take her shirt off in the truck, when he'd seen their teacher. He really could have cared less, but he didn't want to get Jenna in trouble again. She was supposed to be dating Logan, but that had ended weeks ago. Her parents just didn't know anything about that yet.

She arched her back as his mouth went from her's to her breast. She closed her eyes in pleasure as he sucked one, and then the other breast. He sucked and pulled at her nipple until she was crying out in pleasure. "You better let me cum," she said. This was not going to end up like this morning.

Mason pulled back from her smirking letting his hand run up her leg. He unzipped her skirt this time, letting it fall to the floor. He took hold of her hips lifting her up so she was sitting on the sink. He'd put her shirt under her so she didn't have to sit on the cold counter top. He kissed her before moving back again.

Jenna bit down on her bottom lip watching him as he got his jeans down. She was smirking when she noticed he hadn't worn any boxers today. She had been sitting in her Algebra class hoping the guy in front of her didn't turn around. Mason had her panties since lunch and her skirt was a little short, but she never cared about the short factor. She just didn't want Mason punching the guy for looking up her skirt.

Jenna was sitting on the edge of the counter moving her hands up covering her breasts. She started playing with her on nipples, but he took hold of her hands in one of his. "Mine," he said before covering her breast with his mouth again. He bit down holding her hands behind her back so that more of her breast was in his mouth. He sucked and pulled before biting again. Jenna moaned as his other hand moved against her folds, one of his fingers sliding down, and then back up. His thumb circled her clit as he moved to her other breast.

She squirmed as he pinched her clit between his fingers, biting down firmly on her nipple. She closed her eyes letting her hands run up his arms when he let go of hers. "Mason, oh god," she felt the start of her climax, digging her fingers into his back. "Mason," she bucked against his fingers as he added another. Her body felt like it was going to burst soon if she didn't cum. He was moving his fingers slowly back and forth, but it wasn't fast enough for her to cum right away. He was building her up as he started kissing her.

**MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ**

Mason moaned into the kiss as Jenna took hold of his cock. He was already hard, but he was getting harder as she started stroking him. She moved her thumb over the slit smearing the pre-cum over the head of his cock. He kissed down her neck, sucking at her pulse, worrying the same spot with his tongue and teeth until he was sure she would have a hickey there. He wanted everybody to know what he had done, he wasn't scared of anything.

Jenna moved her hand up and down his shaft as quickly as she could. She wanted him to be on the brink like she was, but he picked up the pace and she went ridged going over. She gasped feeling his fingers moving against her clit over and over. She tried to move back from his fingers, but he held her in place with his other hand as he kissed her. She bit down on his lip before kissing him back. His fingers were still working on the bundle of nerves as she came and the pleasure was driving her crazy.

Mason lifted her up off the counter top letting her wrap her legs around his waist after she'd cum a second time. Jenna took hold of his cock before lining it up against her opening. She slowly sank down filling herself with his member. She hadn't told him, but the first time they'd had sex, she had thought he wouldn't fit. He was longer and thicker than Logan. It didn't matter really, because he was ten times better than Logan at anything.

Jenna whimpered when he was fully inside of her. "Don't go slow either," She said because they only had another minute at the most. She held onto his shoulders looking down as he pulled out; leaving on the head of his cock inside of her.

He lifted her head back up claiming her lips as he slammed back into her. She wanted it hard and fast then he would give her what she wanted. She liked it nice and slow too, but right now they really didn't have much time. "No problem, Jen," he said in between kisses that were just as wild.

He groaned feeling her nails raking down his back. He moved his hands over her bottom holding her still as he thrust quick and fast. Her head went back against the bathroom stall that was behind them crying out in pleasure. "MASON," she screamed out his name as he hit her g-spot. He let go of her bottom with his arm, moving one hand up her side cupping her breast.

She grabbed a hold of the top of the stall wall lifting herself before slamming back down. She lifted up and slammed back down over and over as he met her with an up thrust every time. It didn't take long until she was moaning and whimpering, his name spilling out followed by a slew of other words. Mason growled out her name before cumming inside of her, filling her with his own cum. Jenna dug her nails into his shoulders as he held onto her hips still thrusting. "Jennnnn,"

"Mason, oh god," her head fell against his neck biting down as he hit against the neck of her womb until they couldn't move. Her body was shaking and she could feel his legs shaking too.

**MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ**

Jenna leaned against the counter top in the bathroom trying to get herself back together before she left the bathroom. Mason was making it hard though, his hands were roaming over her body, as his lips found her neck. He was standing behind her and his hands moved up covering her breasts.

He watched her in the mirror and she watched him back. She didn't know why he was so horny right now, but it had been three days and he couldn't get enough of her. She wasn't going to complain though. Mason made her feel wonderful, and they could talk or cuddle after sex, something she couldn't do with her ex.

"TV at my house tonight, or you want go out?" he asked zipping her skirt back up, but his hand lingered, against her sex.

"Long as you bring the beer, I don't care what we do," Jenna said turning around wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him against her chest. They hadn't put their shirts back on yet and she liked the feel of him against her. She kissed him running her fingers through his hair before a knock at door startled her.

"Jenna, are you okay in there?" one of her friends asked from the other side of the door.

She grabbed her shirt putting it on pushing Mason back into one of the stalls. "I go out first," she kissed him again letting him have his shirt.

Mason grabbed her before she could get away kissing her back moving his hand up the back of her shirt. "I'll bring the beer," he said before she took off to the door.

"I was starting to think you died or something," Gabby said since Jenna hadn't answered when she'd knocked, "Are you okay, you look flushed,"

"Yeah, just not feeling good," Jenna said as they walked back to class. She turned the corner and looked back seeing Mason slipping out of the bathroom.

"Sure you're not feeling good, you so just had sex in there, and with Mason Lockwood," Gabby said with a squeal, "So is he as good as I've heard?"

"Better," Jenna said before they walked into the classroom.

She wasn't going to tell her friend any more than that because Mason was her best friend and that was all anybody needed to know. She was however going to get her bra and panties back later. She sat down in her desk relieved to be sitting because her legs were still wobbly. She was just glad she'd made it to the classroom.

**The End**


End file.
